Star Wars: Clone Wars
Star Wars: Clone Wars is an Emmy Award and Annie Award-winning American animated microseries set in the Star Wars universe. The series was produced by Cartoon Network Studios in association with Lucasfilm Ltd., and was aired both online and on Cartoon Network in 25 chapters from 2003 to 2005. The series chronicles the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic under Chancellor Palpatine, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) under Count Dooku. The first two seasons, comprising Volume One, were produced in a two to three minute "micro" format, while season three was produced as fifteen minute episodes making up Volume Two. Both volumes were later released on home video edited as feature length films. It was ranked 21 on IGN's Top 100 Animated Series list. Entertainment Weekly ranked the series 20th out of 25 of the best science-fiction films or television of the past 25 years (1982–2007). The success of Star Wars: Clone Wars, which Star Wars creator George Lucas refers to as the "pilot series," led to a second Clone Wars series—the similarly titled Star Wars: The Clone Wars—which was produced by Lucasfilm Animation and debuted on Cartoon Network in 2008. Overview Chronologically, the series takes place during the three-year time period between the films Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. The show depicted the actions of various characters in the Star Wars prequel trilogy, including Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and other Knights of the Jedi Order during the conflict, leading the clone trooper forces of the Galactic Republic against the battle droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Sith. Star Wars: Clone Wars is part of the prequel trilogy storyline surrounding the fall of esteemed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his subsequent transformation into the Sith Lord Darth Vader. With the series beginning in the year 22 BBY (in real world terms, twenty two years before the events of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope), the Clone Wars have just begun, with the frailing Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order under siege from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who wish to secede from Galactic society with the help of the Sith. As the war rages, more and more planets slip from Republic control. Both the Jedi and the Sith use a metaphysical power source known as the Force for a variety of purposes, however in different manners: the Jedi draw on the "light" side, which is fueled by selflessness and compassion, while the Sith draw on the "dark" side which is fueled by primal urges such as greed and hate. Synopsis The main storyline of Volume One features the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi being assigned to lead an assault on the planet Muunilinst, home of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, benefactors of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who wish to break away from the Galactic Republic. His apprentice Anakin Skywalker, is personally appointed to lead the space forces by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who is the secret alter ego of Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord who is controlling both sides of the war. Meanwhile, Separatist leader Count Dooku takes in the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress as his apprentice and sends her off to assassinate Anakin. Anakin diverts his attention in the middle of battle to pursue Ventress to Yavin 4, where he manages to defeat her in a lightsaber duel, though only through the means of fear and anger, the path to the dark side of the Force. Surrounding this storyline are various battles focusing on other Jedi and their wartime exploits: Mace Windu faces an entire droid army unarmed on Dantooine, Master Yoda travels to the ice world Ilum in order to save two imperiled Jedi Knights, the amphibious Kit Fisto leads an aquatic regiment of clone troopers on the waterworld Mon Calamari, and a team of Jedi encounter the dreaded General Grievous on Hypori. In volume two, story picks up directly from Anakin's defeat of Ventress and Obi-Wan's victory on Muunilist. With General Grievous emerging to claim victories for the Separatists, the Republic is in need of more Jedi Knights. After much consideration, the Jedi Council decides to promote Anakin to a Knight. Three years later, Anakin has become a strong Jedi Knight and has helped the Republic several times, such as aiding Obi-Wan capture a fortress, save Sansae Tiin overhead a space battle, and rescue a couple of Jedi from bigger droids. During the rest of the Clone War, Anakin and Obi-Wan are assigned to find General Grievous on the planet Nelvaan, but end up liberating a group of Nelvaanians enslaved and mutated by the Techno Union instead. Meanwhile, General Grievous leads an assault on Coruscant and, despite the best efforts of Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and others, kidnaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine for his master Count Dooku. Anakin faces a spiritual trial that shows him becoming Darth Vader and also manages to rescue the Nelvaan warriors, though he once again draws upon his anger, then sets out with Obi-Wan to rescue the Chancellor over Coruscant (as seen in the opening minutes of Revenge of the Sith). Characters Most of the characters from Star Wars Episodes 1-3 make appearances in the series, but most of the series is centered around The Jedi Knights, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, etc. and their roles in the battles of the Clone Wars that take place between Star Wars Episode 2 and Episode 3. Cast Volume One '' as a villain on Cartoon Network.]] *Anakin Skywalker - Mat Lucas *Obi-Wan Kenobi / Aide No. 1 / Aide No. 3 - James Arnold Taylor *Yoda - Tom Kane *Padmé Amidala / Asajj Ventress / Shaak Ti - Grey DeLisle *C-3PO ... Anthony Daniels *Count Dooku / San Hill / Warrior No. 2 - Corey Burton *General Grievous / Padawan - John DiMaggio *Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Nick Jameson *ARC Captain / Battle Droid / Clone Trooper / ARC Trooper / Captain Typho - André Sogliuzzo *Durge / Aide No. 2 / Henchman / Warrior No. 3 / Ki-Adi-Mundi / Master Barrek - Daran Norris *K'Kruhk / Human Male Jedi Master - Kevin Michael Richardson *Luminara Unduli - Cree Summer *Barriss Offee - Tatyana Yassukovich Volume Two *Anakin Skywalker - Mat Lucas *Obi Wan Kenobi / Agen Kolar / Turnstile Computer / Techno Union Scientist No. 2 / *Mutated Warrior No. 1 - James Arnold Taylor *Yoda - Tom Kane *Padmé Amidala / Shaak Ti / Stass Allie / Nelvaanian Boy / Nelvaanian Woman / *Nelvaanian Child - Grey DeLisle *C-3PO - Anthony Daniels *Count Dooku - Corey Burton *General Grievous / Kit Fisto / Nelvaanian Shaman / Nelvaanian Warrior - Richard McGonagle *Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Nick Jameson *ARC Trooper / ARC Captain / Battle Droid / Clone Commander Cody / Clone Trooper / Captain Typho / Clone Pilot / Captain Fordo - André Sogliuzzo *Mace Windu / Saesee Tiin / Alien General - T.C. Carson *Ki-Adi-Mundi / Even Piell - Daran Norris *Qui-Gon Jinn / Oppo Rancisis - Fred Tatasciore *Young Anakin Skywalker - Frankie Ryan Manriquez Reception Star Wars: Clone Wars is very well-loved by fans of "classic" (1992-2006) Cartoon Network who think it righted the wrongs of the prequel trilogy while still retaining the prequels' themes of hate and love as well as showcasing "badass" characters like Obi-Wan Kenoni, Mace Windu, and even Anakin (who was thought of in the prequels by many fans as "whiny"). However, some fans hated the show for over-exaggerating the Force powers of the Jedi and putting too much emphasis on action. Some also thought the voice acting was poor and the animation cheap. External Links *Star Wars: Clone Wars Wiki Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:2000s shows Category:Shows Category:2005 television series endings Category:2003 television series debuts Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Ended series Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005